Clash of the Prophecies
by winkyface
Summary: Remus Lupin wasn't the only thing new at Hogwarts. He brought his son with him and he's here to stay, how would fate be altered when One child of the prophecy meets another. Warnings inside & this is NOT a yaoi, pairing up for debate.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This story starts at the train scene in Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban. Definitely NOT A YAOI.

Disclaimer: HP & Naruto aren't mine. Unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Rated T for now.

-It will follow the canon plot line but the events and obstacles that lead up to the final battle will be tweaked moderately to accommodate everyone's favorite ninja.

-Naruto will be a little bit OOC, in a way that he's his usual unpredictable, happy, semi-annoying, loud self yet a pinch more feral, serious and subdued when the time calls for it. Not God Like.

-As for the reason he's in the HP universe, it will be explained in flashbacks throughout the first couple of chapters.

* * *

The New Kid

The golden trio walked down the narrow hallway of the Hogwarts Express, ignoring the bustling activity and lively chatter around them as they conversed amongst themselves.

"I didn't mean to blow her up I just lost control."

Harry glanced back at his two best friends for their reactions. Ron's was predictable. He just shot him a grin and a thumbs up while Hermione stared at him with exasperation.

"Brilliant."

"Honestly Ron it's not funny. Harry's lucky not to be expelled."

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually."

"But it's still bloody brilliant."

Hermione peered into a semi empty cubicle and saw two figures covered by their cloaks opposite of each other; one had a mop of brown hair and the other a mop of obnoxiously golden spikes.

"Wonder who they are." Ron looked at the two figures suspiciously.

"I'm guessing one of them is professor R.J. Lupin. The other must be his companion."

"Bloody hell, you know everything don't you?"

The only female in the trio rolled her eyes and pointed to the suitcase above the brown haired one's head.

"It's on the suitcase Ronald."

"Well-"

Before the argument could escalate, Harry slid the door shut and glanced at the unknown passengers.

"Think they're really asleep?"

"Think so, why?"

"I gotta tell you guys something."

"What is it mate?"

"When I arrived at the leaky cauldron, minister Fudge told me it was foolish to travel outside alone because Sirius Black escaped, I asked what that had to do with me yet he said it's nothing. Later on Mr. Weasley told me I'm in danger from Black and that he's out looking for me."

"Bloody hell, let me get this straight, he escaped Azkaban to look for you?"

Ron looked at Harry worriedly, his fists clenched in anger at the thought that their lives would yet again be in danger.

"But they'll catch him won't they, I mean everyone's out looking for him. How can one man hide from thousands of people?"

"Well when said man's the only one to break out of Azkaban adding to the fact that he's a raging murderous lunatic… well you get the picture."

Harry shot a blank look at Ron.

"Thanks Ron, that was really reassuring."

The train jerked a couple of times before a loud screeching noise echoed through out the compartments.

"The trains stopping."

"Thank you missus obvious."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcastic attitude.

"I meant we can't possibly be stopping because we are nowhere near Hogwarts."

"Maybe the train broke down or something."

Ron stood up and plastered himself on the window, making sure to avoid the two sleeping stranger as he whimpered when the lights flickered.

"Bloody hell something's moving out there."

Harry looked around and noticed the train wasn't moving. He eyed the window cautiously as it started frosting over. This was not good he thought. His breath became visible as he and Hermione shared a tentative glance when they heard cracking noises outside their door.

"Merlin what's happening!"

Ron's voice cracked and he took in a shaky breath as he wiped his palms against his trousers.

"Bollocks!-"

"Kami, can't a bloke get some sleep around here! What's got your bits in a twist man?"

The trio whipped their heads to the now awake blond who rubbed his eyes sluggishly.

"Well? I'm waiting."

The stranger looked at them intensely, his blue eyes had a feral shine to them under the dim lighting and the golden trio couldn't help but shiver. This guy looked like he was about to pounce on them if he didn't get any answers soon.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately their conversation was cut short by the dark shrouded figure looming over their door. The occupants of the room shifted their attention to the monstrous hand that wedged its way through the door, it poked it's head through the door and the occupants couldn't help but gasp at it's grotesque appearance.

"A dementor… everyone shut it." The stranger hissed through his teeth.

They gave him small nods of acknowledgement as his gaze focused back on the dementor. Mentally, he went through the non-destructive jutsus or spells he knows to ward off the dementor if this encounter were to go bad. He heard a gasp from his left and his eyes widened as he realized the dementor was sucking the happiness outta Harry.

"Damn." He growled.

The stranger jumped between the Dementor's suck range and Harry as he growled low and bared his teeth. He felt the pull on his bubbly feelings but he knew he could trust Kurama to keep 'em safe for him. The tug of war seemed to last forever until a bright light shone from behind the stranger that caused the dementor to screech and flee.

"For fuck's sake dad, you couldn't have waked up say 2 minutes ago when the blasted thing showed up in here?" The boy grumbled and gave his dad the stink eye.

"I apologize son but as you once said, the hero's entry always comes late." Remus grinned at his son then looked at Harry.

"Blimey Harry, you don't look too good. Here have some chocolate, it'll do you good. Excuse me children but I must have a word with the conductor."

The professor's lips curled up in a smirk as he heard his son growl behind him, the damn bastard left him here to answer questions. The blond stranger looked at the trio as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Lupin, I'm a 3rd year student. Pleasure to meet you guys."

Naruto finished with an exuberant tone unfitting of his gravelly baritone voice. The trio couldn't help but gawk at this guy as he stood there with his thumbs up and a weird shiny glint on his teeth that somehow instilled the image of green spandex in their mind. Cue the shivers.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave the blond a quick once over. He wasn't bad looking she decided. With his sapphire like eyes, tan skin, chiseled face, tall, muscular build and oh god she was rambling… not to mention those weird jagged whisker tattoos on his face. Okay pull yourself together Hermione. She looked up into amused blue eyes and scolded herself internally as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and that over there is Harry Potter, we're 3rd year students as well." She extended her hand to him and she couldn't help but notice how abnormally hot his hand was as he shook hers.

Harry shook his head at his friend and the blond enigma and remembered one important fact. This bloke seemed to know what that weird creature was.

"You said something about a dementor earlier. What exactly is that?" He said around a mouthful of chocolate.

"A dementor is a foul creature that sucks the happiness outta you. It was probably here to check for Sirius Black y'know." Naruto nodded sagely.

"Did you hear it too? The scream-"

"Harry what are you talking about? There was no one here but the five us and no one screamed." Hermione said worriedly.

"It's a common occurrence when attacked by a dementor. It brings up the most negative emotion invoking memory you have or whatever. We can ask my dad when he comes back, he's the new DADA teacher."

Naruto sighed as he practically heard the gears turning in Hermione's head. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions when he saw her lips part.

"3rd year? but you look to be at least 16, and your father is the new DADA professor? How can you just stand in front of a dementor while Harry's almost passed out? And where were you the past few years? I'd notice someone like you if you've been here with us all two years." She finished out of breath.

Her eyes widened comically when she realized what she said and she looked around to see Harry smiling, Ron gawking, and Naruto with the weirdest expression she's ever seen. He looked like he ate a lemon or something nasty. She assumed that it was his "I'm thinking really hard about something" look based on the way his eyes squinted at her.

"I'm a new student and dad called in a favor with the old man to get me in school. Said I needed a decent education and rubbish like that. I got sorted and assessed this past summer and my assessment put me at 3rd year level based on my knowledge of the magical world and yes. I am 16 years old actually; I have bad study habits hehe… I'm good at the practical stuff though. Just not theories."

He sucked in a deep breath before going on.

"Oh and yeh, my dad's the new DADA professor and I can stand in front of a dementor like that because I'm just that much of a badass."

Naruto puffed his chest out and winked at her as chuckled at her bemused expression. Well hey, you can grow a man out of a child but you can't take the child outta a man. Old habits die hard he supposed, and his cocky larger than life attitude was there to stay.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, she went into parent mode immediately as she glared at the blond with her hands on her waist. "Does he also approve of your use of such crass language?"

"Of course, with the way I grew up it's inevitable to keep my innocence intact." The blond drawled.

The trio quirked an eyebrow at that, what an odd thing to say they thought. They didn't know if he was joking around with them or being serious. And so an awkward silence descended upon them.

"So you said you were sorted last summer? What house you in mate?" Ron never did like awkward silences.

The blond chuckled a little at their inattentiveness he was wearing a gold and red tie for pete's sake. He pointed at his tie and grinned as understanding dawned on their faces.

"Wicked! We're in the same house all four of us." He smiled excitedly at the blond, being friends with a professors son must have some merit to it. Say hello to easy O.

"Yeh mate, gonna be brilliant."

Naruto flashed him his own grin as he gave the red head a thumbs up. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

"Uh since I'm new here y'guys mind if I kick it with you guys at the feast? I don't wanna look completely daft or anything since I don't know anyone… added to the fact that I'm like three years older than-"

"It's no problem Naruto, if you can stand up to a dementor for someone you don't even know then you're okay in my book." Harry smiled at him encouragingly.

"And you're only two years older than me." Hermione added.

"Sounds good babe." He chuckled at her flustered expression but quieted down immediately at her stern glare. He shifted his weight and let out a groan as he felt his stomach rumble. "Damn, should not have eaten that rubbish they served at the cauldron. See you guys at the feast!" Naruto offered a hasty wave before he ran out of the compartment, leaving behind a bewildered and fish eyed trio in his wake.

"Well that was interesting." Harry shook his head at the blond enigma, he had a feeling this year would be interesting with Naruto around. He spared a glance at Hermione and snickered at her disgusted expression. "Y'know, if you keep making that face it might stick forever."

"Oh shut it Harry. That was the most crass and obnoxious man I have ever met."

"Not to mention good looking." Harry added with mirth.

"Yes and good looking… Hey!" She glared at her friend before her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Oh come off it Hermione, you were clearly drooling over that bloke." Ron grinned at her, ignoring the small tug in his chest.

"I was not, I was thoroughly disgusted with his concept of what to share and what to keep to himself and his rather crude language." She looked away from her friends as she fought a silent battle to keep the blush out of her cheeks.

Both boys looked at her with a smirk before sitting back down.

"Whatever you say Hermione." They both replied with a smile.

* * *

Chapter 2 In the works as we speak ;)

Final A.N. Pairing undecided, I'm leaning towards Hermione but other candidates are, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, or Luna Lovegood. Feel free to suggest other girls, but this will definitely NOT be a harem.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry for the wait, I didn't know college calculus was super hard… and I stumbled upon Legend of Dragoon on the ps store and that added to my nonexistent impulse control. Yep.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto.

ovo

First Encounter

xo

The one thing Naruto missed from his old home… okay one of the MANY things he missed from back home was the colors. Konoha was bright and green and sunny, a big change from the new world he's in. For some reason it was always cloudy or foggy not to mention, the people almost always wore black or grey clothing, a big change of scenery from Sakura's fiery red, Lee's exuberant green or his godly orange. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought that Konoha, a _hidden _village, had more life and color combined than this odd new world he was thrust in.

Naruto sighed for the second time as he thought about how he got here. He wasn't an idiot, he knew for a fact that there was no way home. He travelled around the magical world for a year with his dad trying to look for clues or ways for him to get back to Konoha and ended up with nothing so instead he adapted to this new world. He learned the ways of magic and of the inevitable war between the forces of good and evil and he figured Kami sent him here to help out some. The only solace he could give himself was the fact that Konoha was safe. With Madara taken care of, there was nothing else left that Konoha couldn't handle without him.

**FLASHBACK **

_Valley of the End_

"Man what is it with you Uchiha and fighting in this place?" Naruto joked though his tone and his expression remained stoic, his eyes trained on his opponent.

"The location does not matter. You will never best an Uchiha." Madara smirked at the jinchuuriki, enjoying the way his jaw clenched in annoyance.

"That's what Sasuke said before I beat his sorry ass."

"My power cannot be compared to his. My power is eternal."

"Whatever, let's get wild!" Naruto grinned before activating his Kyuubi mode.

Madara activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan as he stared at the kyuubi container, his eyes widened in disbelief at the fact that he couldn't control and suppress the nine-tails chakra.

"Confused huh? It's 'cause it's not just Kurama's chakra anymore. It's _our _chakra now."

Naruto charged up a Rasengan, he charged towards Madara only to have his hand caught and thrown away.

"Pathetic. Let me show you real power! **Amaterasu.**"

Black flames made it's way towards Naruto as he sped away from it. He formed a massive rasengan in his hand as well as three smaller rasengans orbiting the larger one in the center. He stopped all of a sudden and faced the black flames, a smirk gracing his lips.

"**Planetary Rasengan**."

The smaller rasengans spun faster while the larger one spun the opposite way, a huge cone shaped vortex formed and Naruto ran towards the flames. The funnel of wind ate up the flames as it continued on it's way to Madara.

"Tch so you manag-"

Naruto ran around the funnel of wind and decked Madara in the gut launching him up. He jumped up to follow up his punch with a barrage of kicks and punches, he paused when he saw Madara's sadistic grin.

"Goodbye Naruto, **Kamui**."

'_What! I thought only Kakashi-sensei could do this!"_

Naruto felt the pull of the portal behind him as he grit his teeth. If he was going down then he's taking Madara with him.

"Goodbye? We were only starting to get to know each other." He replied.

The blond jinchuuriki grabbed Madara's arm in a death grip, his captive's eyes widened when he realized his own jutsu was going to backfire against him. He struggled against Naruto's solid grip, he took out a kunai intent on cutting off Naruto's hand but it was too late. The portal sucked both of them in and it shut with a hiss.

Naruto couldn't even fathom the amount of pain he was in and that was saying something. He's been through a lot in his short life as a shinobi yet never before has he felt pain like this, it was _almost_ worse than having Kurama's chakra burn him alive, this felt like he was burning and being stretched in all directions.

He looked over at Madara to see if he was fairing any better and he was surprised to see his nemesis' skin bubbling and boiling. He managed to throw the ancient ninja a small smirk.

"Heh bet you wish you got a bijuu in you now don't ya?" Naruto grunted out through gritted teeth.

"Sh…ut up y…ou insol…ent fool! **Katon**-"

Madara's eyes went wide as he felt the incessant burning and stretching go into overload. Before he could even say "housenka" he burst into tiny little particles, spraying blood and tiny bits of him hurtling in all directions.

Naruto looked on in shock, his mind going on overdrive at the thought that this could be how it ended for him. He thought of his life and was disappointed to say that he didn't live it up to the fullest. Sure he learned a ton of high-ranking jutsus and was probably the most powerful ninja in Konoha, but it was the little things that he failed to do that caused his current regret. The little things like falling in love, and making love and all the little things that came in between.

'_I guess this is it Kurama… I'd say it's been nice and all but…" _Naruto chuckled at the foxe's indignant snort.

'**Pathetic ningen you didn't even get to kiss a girl. This is not the end of the great Kyuubi no Youko!**'

Naruto laughed at Kurama's weak insult. He must've been really working overdrive from healing him if that was the best he could do at their final moments. His eyes widened as he felt an influx of Kurama's chakra enter his system and the next thing he knew was darkness.

**FLASHBACK END **

"-ruto, Naruto.. NARUTO!"

Hermione looked at the blond with exasperation, she's been rambling on and on about the difference between having unicorn hair and a dragon heartstring core in a wand only to find that he was paying more attention to the food on his plate than the words coming out of her mouth. Normally she'd be used to it from being friends with Ron but Naruto wasn't even eating, he just stared at his food intensely. The blonde's silence was slightly odd to her for in the few short hours that she's known him she noticed that he babbled about one thing or the other, not really caring if anyone was paying attention or not.

She raised one delicate eyebrow wondering what was so fascinating about his food instead of the wonders of wand cores so she scooted closer to him, straining her neck over his shoulder and placing her cheek closely against his as they both stared at his full plate. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Harry staring at her.

"What?" Hermione crinkled her nose distastefully as Harry talked with a mouthful of food.

"Crikey Hermione you two seem awfully close." Harry smirked at her as best as he could with half a roll and potatoes in his mouth.

"Honestly Harry you could at least have the decency to swallow before uttering such rubbish." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Wha- What?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze, startled from hearing Hermione's sharp voice so close to him. He turned to her direction sharply, not aware of their close proximity as his lips grazed and planted on her cheek. His eyes widened comically as his mind finally registered what happened.

Both Naruto and Hermione took in a sharp breath and pulled away from each other, putting as much distance as they could in the cramped benches they sat on in the great hall.

"I uh.. um.. ah ahem I mean sorry there was something on your cheek so I er… took it off." Naruto sputtered and winked at her as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"It's um quite alright uh I mean thanks." Hermione replied shyly looking everywhere but at the burly blonde beside her.

Harry, Ron and the handful of Gryffindors surrounding them laughed at the two's flustered state, some even gave catcalls at the fairly innocent accidental gesture.

Ron looked at them, amusement shining in his eyes as he almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Oi! So you took it off with your lips?" Ron questioned with mirth.

"Bah! Sod off you lot. I was just helping out a friend." Naruto replied through a mouthful of chicken, he glanced at Hermione slyly, groaning mentally as she bit her lip cutely, that plus the lovely blush on her cheeks made for one sexy image. He wondered briefly if the blush extended all the way to her chest there but dismissed it as he shook his head to get rid of the perverted thoughts.

"Oh well would you look at the time… it's time for my nightly stroll. See you guys at the common room" Naruto hopped off the bench, snagging one more piece of chicken as he munched on it on his way out, ignoring the trio's warnings to not wander around since there were dementors about.

Ovo

Naruto stood in front of the forbidden forest breathing in deeply and evenly as he basked in the intimidating shadows the trees cast against the moon, a reminder of his old life he mused. His lips stretched into a lazy smile as he heard the faint footsteps heading his way. He didn't even have to look back to know who came for him.

"Father."

"Son, I suppose it's that time of the month again?" Remus questioned.

Naruto cringed visibly as he looked back at his Dad. "Must you make it sound so… feminine? Tsk I prefer to call it wilding out."

Remus chuckled heartily; he clasped Naruto's shoulder and offered an apologetic smile.

"I apologize son-"

"Stop it. You know I don't blame you for this, never have and never will. 'Sides it's kinda nice letting loose like this once in awhile, it gives me an out."

Shrugging his father's hand off his shoulder he took off his tie and unbuttoned his crisp oxford shirt, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

Naruto grinned at his dad wildly "Bring my stuff back to my room will ya? Thanks you're the best."

And just like that the unpredictable teenager that Remus claimed as his son was gone before he could utter a single word in reply. The DA professor scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly as he picked up his son's clothes, a small smile present on his lips.

"Worry not Remus, the boy can take care of himself."

Remus inclined his head towards the warm grandfatherly tone of the headmaster as he chuckled softly.

"I'm more worried about the other creatures out there." He quipped as a joke.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked on in the forbidden forest. "We can only hope he stays out of the centaur's way as Magorian may not take too kindly to Naruto's… exuberant curiosity. But come let us discuss your duties in my office. Over some tea and lemon drops of course." With a smile that reminded Remus painfully of his long gone father, Dumbledore ushered him back to the castle with a pat on the back.

Xo

**Breakfast – Great Hall**

The trio sat at their usual spot at the long table as they picked out various pastries and jams to fill up their empty growling stomachs.

"Where's Naruto?"

The two males of the golden trio looked up at Hermione with bleary eyes as they both yawned simultaneously. Ron shrugged, grunted and went back to his food and Harry would've done the same had Hermione not leveled her patented 'tell me what you know. _NOW._' glare at him.

"Well the last time I saw him was about the same time you did. He's not in the same room as me and Ron so I don't know where he is. Why so curious anyways?" Harry's eyebrow lifted teasingly, a smirk tugging at his lips from Hermione's annoyed expression.

Hermione scoffed at the boy "Harry have you forgotten the fact that he's a _new _student. He doesn't know anyone else other than us and I for one refuse to let anyone feel left out if I can help it."

Harry looked down guiltily, after all he was one of those people that made her feel unwelcome and left out even among her own house back in first year.

"Well don't worry, he's bound to come down for breakfast sometime, we'll wave him over when he does."

As if on cue the doors creaked open to reveal an exhausted looking but laughing Naruto accompanied by the Weasley twins as they conversed about something everyone else was better off not knowing.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the blonde and waved him over to their spot though her eyes narrowed a bit as she heard parts of the boy's conversation.

"How are you.. sneak in Snape's room?"

The blonde scoffed in response. "Please, just give me the.. and see.. that's how we'll do it."

The twins looked at Naruto in awe. "Well."

"Played."

"Mate."

"But we can scheme later,"

"Your girlfriend seems to be."

"Waiting for you." And with that said the Weasley twins made there way next to their usual spot with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"!" Naruto sighed dejectedly at the ribbing he got over his and Hermione's non-existent relationship. He shook his head lightly as he walked over to the trio.

"Morning!" He beamed at Hermione and nodded in acknowledgement at the other two wolfing down their breakfasts.

"Morning Naruto. What were you Fred and George talking about?" Hermione gave him 'the look.'

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled at her innocently. "Man this place serves some great food. Hey what's your first class of the day, I got ancient runes." He noticed Hermione stiffen a bit in her seat but chalked it up to first day nerves. "Well?"

"Me and Harry have Divination, s'pposed to be an easy O that class." Ron answered.

"Hm I was gonna take that class but the old man told me ancient runes would be better for me. Can't imagine why but I was too lazy to put up a decent argument."

"Speaking of class I have to go. I'll see you guys at lunch." Hermione took one last bite of her croissant as she dashed off to who knows where.

"A bit excited for class isn't she?" Naruto mused.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and snorted. "You have no idea."

"She never did say what class she had right now."

"Knowing Hermione it's probably some incredibly hard and ridiculous class that none of us of below average intellect would know about." Was the exasperated reply from Ron.

The blonde looked down at his watch and hummed. "She had the right idea though, we only got a couple minutes before class starts. I'll see you fellas later."

Ovo

Naruto carried his ancient runes text in one hand as he walked to class, there were a couple of underclassmen rushing about running or bumping into him only to jump back and give him a wide berth as he growled at them. He smirked at their 'Oh shit' expressions as he prowled down the hallways.

Satisfied with the empty hallway the blonde looked left and right to make sure he was alone. Nodding to himself that the coast was clear he started humming some song by some muggle band he heard on the radio… boys turn men or something like that.

"In the still of the niiiii-"

"Oof!"

"Tsk just when I was starting to get into it." Naruto muttered under his breath. "Cockheaded first-years. Sorry kid." He threw behind his back as he kept walking. He heard what he assumed to be a gasp of outrage and he slowly turned around, eyes widening at the girl sprawled provocatively on the ground.

The girl or rather woman he accidentally toppled over was quite attractive he noted. Her skin was flawless as he took her in, not one visible mark on her face or her over exposed legs. Speaking of legs… okay no. Not going there he thought. He managed to tear his gaze away from her creamy mile long legs and refocused his eyes back to her face. Long blonde locks framed her heart shaped face, her eyes that were a warm amber color glared up at him through long blonde lashes that were a shade or two darker than her hair. Her mouth he observed would've been quite cute if it wasn't scowling at him.

"Stop oggling me and help me up you buffoon!"

Naruto snapped out of his momentary brain malfunction and chuckled sheepishly. He bent down and lifted her by her armpits laughing childishly at her insulted gasp.

"Sorry miss but didn't see you there."

"Of course you _didn't _you were too busy singing some bloody horrible song instead of looking where you're walking." She hissed.

Naruto had the decency to blush. "Alright wait a second it's not completely my fault that you fell. Do you see me? I'm practically a bloody giant in this place. It's hard to miss me so _you _should've stayed out of _my _way." He threw her a smug smile, proud of his counter-argument.

"If you haven't noticed ser nitwit we were walking the same direction hence I wouldn't have seen your fat arse prancing around the hallway singing like a little nancy boy."

Kurama howled in his head at the girl's colorful vocabulary as Naruto stood there and gaped at her. She just insulted him multiple times in one sentence!

He pursed his lips. "Well maybe you should grow eyes in the back of your head then.." He childishly retorted. He was never good at verbal arguments he sighed he was more of a man of action and it was against his morals to hit a girl unless said girl was a murderous kunai wielding kunoichi so he was shit outta luck with this one.

"That's real mature." She rolled her eyes. "Now pick up my book I have a class to get to." She impatiently tapped her foot as she glared at her fellow blonde.

Naruto looked down at the book on the ground. "Ancient runes huh? Looks like we're going the same way."

"Good now you can carry my book for me. Come along." She snapped at him.

He looked at her incredulously and sighed. He never did learn how to say no to pretty girls. I mean look how embarrassingly whipped he was with Sakura. He picked her book up and caught up with her.

"So does the princess have a name?"

Her eyebrows rose comically. "You don't know who I am?"

"Obviously not if I just asked." He deadpanned.

"Ugh you oaf! I'm Daphne Greengrass of the illustrious house of Greengrass." Somehow even with the massive height difference she managed to look down on him even if he was a foot taller than her. "But you may call me mistress Greengrass."

"Shit calm down I'm a new student sue me if I don't know everyone here by first name basis." He said with an eyeroll. "And no I most certainly will not be calling you mistress Greengrass. Hm how about Daffy, you know? Like the duck?"

Naruto laughed at his own joke, he laughed even louder when he noticed the perplexed and irritated face of his female companion.

Daphne's eyebrow ticked dangerously. "Did you just compare me to a duck?"

"Uh moving on, lead the way princess I've been wandering around for ages looking for this class." He held both hands up as surrender when she glared harder.

"Wait now that you mention it if you purse your lips just like that you do kind of look like a duck."

"You insufferable git!" She stomped on his foot. Hard.

He pouted at her. "Hey! That hurt… kiss it better." Naruto laughed like mad as her face flushed.

She sniffed, turned her nose up the way only purebloods could and walked away ignoring the other blonde's exclamations to wait for him, though a small smile slowly curled on her lips. Having him around here might just be what the doctor ordered to break her boring old pureblood routine.

"Hey I just realized you never got my name. Well it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Daphne glanced at him sideways, her face betraying no emotion.

"Hn."

Naruto cried some anime tears "Ah shit not another teme."

Xo

Hope you guys enjoyed that!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I don't really like Ron that much. I'm not gonna bash him but he's not gonna get a lot of page time. Anyways sorry for the long wait, school sucks.

**OVO**

Naruto didn't know _why _he bothered with this snotty pure blood but something told him that she wasn't as bad as she made herself out to be. Still. It didn't stop the immense irritation he felt when she looked down on him (even though she was clearly a foot or so smaller than him. He was _still _trying to figure out how she does that.) And when she talked to him in a condescending manner that reminded him way too much of his ex-teammate and brother, he just wanted to punch something or rather _someone _but her having a vadge meant she was untouchable. Ugh, why did the world hate him so he wonders.

He wouldn't have minded dealing with her for one class but two? _In a row _mind you was just… he didn't even want to finish that sentence. Added to the fact that Hermione was being flighty with him after seeing him in Ancient Runes, today was just not his day.

"What are you waiting for?" Daphne's piercing voice cut in mid rant, he looked down at her, raising a golden brow questioningly at what she was harping about now.

Her amber eyes rolled exasperatedly at him. "Tsk, try to keep up _darling. _You're being quite slow right now." She paused and smirked. "And I don't just mean mentally either."

His jaw ticked, he looked at the petite girl in front of him and he couldn't help but feel so confused at how such a sweet looking girl could be so… Catty? Venomous? Bitchy? Yeah that was the word he was looking for. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. His mouth opened to mutter some snarky reply but he spotted the golden trio a few flights down and he needed to clear the air with Hermione, 'cause being all flighty and avoiding him wasn't cool. Especially when he didn't do anything to warrant such behavior.

"Sorry Daffy I'll carry your book for you another time. Got someone to talk to." He muttered distractedly and shoved her book at her, ignoring the disgruntled shriek she let out. "Go find the rest of your cult or whatever." He said with a grin, completely enjoying how aggravated she was.

He walked away casually, one hand in his pocket and the other on his book while whistling some tune he heard in the muggle world. Stopping a few feet short of the trio he heard a bit of their conversation, something about Hermione being in Divination when he knew for a fact that Div and Ancient Runes were at the same time. Interesting.

"Hey how was _divination_?" He said breezily, laughing with Harry at Ron's imitation of their professor and filing Hermione's pointed stare at him for later.

"You should've seen it mate!" Ron said animatedly, hand waving all over the place. "Trelawney's so barmy she'll make Loony Lovegood look _sane_." He snickered.

That piqued Naruto's interest. "Loony Lovegood?"

The ginger nodded in affirmative. "She's a year below us. Friends with my sister, she wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't completely loony."

"Ron!" Hermione chastised.

"Do you actually _know _her Ron?" Naruto asked seriously.

Ron eyed Naruto weirdly, his eyes were doing that odd glowing feral thing and it was honestly freaking him out a bit, he gulped subconsciously. "Well no… aside from her babbling on about Snorkacks not really."

Naruto glowered at the boy, memories of how people so wrongly judged him without getting to know him fogging up his mind. It wasn't right then and it isn't right now. He sucked in a deep breath to calm down, ever since _that _happened his already short temper became even more volatile and explosive.

"Look mate." He said seriously. "I've got nothing against you alright? But just 'cause you don't know her, doesn't mean you can write her off as 'loony' right off the bat from a couple conversations or two. Don't judge a book by its cover."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but a scathing look from Hermione was enough to shut him up. He looked at the glowering blonde again and swallowed thickly, if Hermione's glare didn't shut him up then the menacing aura the blonde gave off was so he opted to nod instead.

Harry was impressed, not a lot of people would stand up for someone they didn't know but the blonde did so without even hesitating. He observed Naruto for a bit and from the way his eyes narrowed as he stared down at his best friend stonily, he knew he was talking from experience and that was something he could relate to. Being the boy who lived, people have already painted a picture of him in their heads and it was tough on a boy who just turned thirteen to be painted as some hero who killed Voldemort when really he's just another kid trying to find his place in the world.

Hermione on the other hand wondered where Naruto was during her first year at Hogwarts. The way Ron spoke of Luna often reminded her of how he used to speak of her behind her back in first year calling her a bookworm or a loner and sometimes even both to impress the crowd or possibly to just make himself feel better for his own shortcomings as a wizard. Of course they have a much better relationship now but Hermione wondered how different life would be if she had a friend like Naruto back in first year.

"We should go, don't wanna be late for the first day of class." Without waiting for a reply Naruto marched on ahead of the trio, too distracted and lost in his own thoughts to care if they're following or not.

Harry and Hermione nodded distractedly before giving Ron a sympathizing gaze, being under the older blonde's scrutiny couldn't have been fun.

**XO **

The trio plus one caught up to the group of students walking further down the forests behind Hagrid's cottage, passing by and laughing at a struggling Neville who seemed to be fighting a losing battle against his book. Naruto chuckled a bit at the odd sight, shaking his head he tore the book out of Neville's grasp and stroked the spine. Satisfied with the enchanted book's contented purr Naruto grasped Neville's wrist and heaved him up, grinning at the boy good-naturedly before handing him the book.

"Stroke the spine next time mate."

Neville nodded, eyes widening at the new student everyone seemed to be talking about. "Yeah, I'll remember that, thanks. Neville Longbottom." Sticking his hand out he half expected an insult about his incompetence or something but was pleasantly surprised when the older boy gave him a firm shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Lupin."

Both boys turned towards the crowd of students "oohing" and circling around Harry and some blonde Slytherin boy Naruto didn't recognize.

"Wait till my father hears about this. Having this oaf teach a class? Pathetic." The Slytherin sneered.

Harry glared at the taller boy, ignoring Hermione yanking on his cloak sleeve to leave it alone, he took a step forward and squared his shoulders. "Shut up Malfoy."

"Look everyone, Potty's grown a backbone." Draco taunted with a smirk, completely unaware of the looming Gryffindor behind him.

"Is there a problem here Slytherin?" Naruto's cold voice cut in. He clasped Draco's shoulder and gave him a warning squeeze. "'Cause messing with my friends? Not the brightest idea when I'm in the immediate vicinity."

Draco snarled. "Who do you think you are laying a hand on a Malfoy?" Shrugging the offending hand of his shoulder he spun around, completely taken by surprise at the other boy's towering stature. "I… Wait till I tell my father…" He trailed off.

Naruto smirked, he can still put the fear of Kami in little brats after all this time. "What was that? Speak up mate I didn't quite hear you."

Luckily for Malfoy he was saved from further embarrassment by Hagrid calling for the class's attention. "Gather 'round, I've got a treat fer ye all t'day!" Hagrid clapped his hands excitedly, motioning for the students to come closer. He cleared his throat twice before gesturing to his newest buddy. "Isn't he beautiful." He smiled.

The class looked on with a range of different expressions, the Slytherins looked disgusted, as usual, the Gryffindors were torn between amusement at the gentle giant, awe and a bit of fear at the half horse half bird Pegasus look alike creature whilst the Hermione looked on curiously, Harry a bit shocked, Ron looking like he'd 'bout piss his pants at any moment and Naruto scratching his whiskers absently looking the part of bored student to a tee.

The redhead gulped nervously. "W-what is that Hagrid."

"He's a hippogriff." Naruto answered with a shrug. "They're big on respect so I wouldn't do anything offensive or disrespectful towards it. Might just be the last thing you do mate."

Hagrid smiled at his student proudly, "Good eye on ye Naruto, five points to Gryffindor! Now that that's all settled an' done with, who'd like to say hi ter 'im first?"

The rest of the class took a step back, Hermione losing her balance from bumping directly against the solid mass that was Naruto. She felt his hands on her waist to steady her and she flinched in surprise.

"Sorry." He grunted.

"It's quite alright." She replied, a bit breathless.

"Good!" Hagrid's voice boomed out. "Come on up Harry, oh not too close, now go ahead and bow first, nice and low. If he bows down well then yer free to touch 'im if not then we'll get to that later."

The class watched Harry bow low but instead of bowing down the Hipogriff squawked and flexed it's wings. Harry distinctly heard Hagrid tell him to back off but the nerves kept him where he bowed.

Hermione gasped and reached back, holding on to Naruto's hand tightly she watched with bated breath in fear for her friend. The seconds ticked by, everyone stood on the tips of their toes to see who'd crack first, Harry or the Hippogriff and to the Gryffindor's immense relief and the Slytherin's disappointed sighs the hippogriff bowed down.

"Well done Harry." Tossing a squirrel at the hippogriff Hagrid motioned for Harry to come closer. "You can come pet 'im now!" He chuckled at his student's nervous expression. "Come on now Harry!"

The scarred boy inched forward slowly, extending his hand cautiously he kept a vigilant eye on the creature.

Naruto looked down at his and Hermione's laced hands, cringing slightly at the immense pressure she was crushing his hand with, he leaned down to her, the loose curls of her hair tickling his cheek. "He'll be fine 'Mione."

"What?" Looking to her side she was surprised to see how close the older blonde was, his eccentric whisker like tattoos right on eye level.

His lips curled up into a mischievous smile, holding their intertwined hands up to her face he snickered as his sensitive ears picked up on her accelerated heartbeat. She was embarrassed. How cute. "Kinda got me in a death grip here, needa relax 'Mione, Harry can take care of himself."

"I know." She sighed. "But I can't help but worry."

Naruto nodded a bit shocked that she didn't let go of his hand but whatever he'd be the last guy to complain about an attractive chick holding on to him. Shrugging to himself he looked back up to an amusing sight. Harry kicking and screaming while Hagrid lifted him up by the armpits to seat him on the hippogriff.

"Woah, go get it Harry!" The blonde laughed hysterically at the boy who lived's expression. It was equal parts terrified and oh shit combined with an annoyed glare directed straight at him.

"Not funny Narutooooo."

Said blonde just chuckled at his friend's predicament and the girlish shriek he let out after Buckbeak jumped off the ledge… and then his angry woman senses started tingling. Glancing over his shoulder he sighed in relief to see Daphne occupied with her gaggle of girls but that means… "What?" His brow rose in question at the petite brunette glaring at him.

Rolling her eyes she puffed out a breath and looked at Harry's disappearing blot over the horizon. "Nothing."

"Hm." He hummed. "Don't be taking that tone with me Ms. I was at divination _and _ancient runes at the same time."

Her panic showed on her face and he almost felt bad. Almost. "I'm waiting."

She tapped her foot impatiently. "For?"

"An explanation of course." He muttered.

She bit her lip, "It's a long story."

"Doesn't look like Harry's getting back anytime soon so might as well get on with it."

"Later?"

"Later." He confirmed.

Ron looked at the pair and smirked, motioning to Neville and the gang he gestured over to Naruto and Hermione. "Aw I hate it when mum and dad fight."

"Shut up Ron!"

**OVO **

**AN: **Kind of a filler but yep, if y'all haven't noticed I'm going off the movies not the books & Thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or followed. Keep 'em coming folks


	4. Chapter 4

**AN;** I have no excuses for the lengthy amount of time it took for me to update this fic. I lost my hp mojo so haven't really been motivated. As of right now it's a tie between Hermione & Daphne (I think.) Oh well, if you're still following this, thank you (: I'm focusing more on character development and Naruto meeting and interacting with his possible _other_ for the next couple of chapters before I start moving on with the plot. Just saying.

**OVO**

"'Mione."

"What?"

"'Mione."

The witch looked back exasperatedly, biting her lip in frustration she glared at the tall teen lagging behind her. "What Naruto?"

The blond answered her with an innocent smile. "Well… are we there yet?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Have we stopped moving yet?"

He smirked. "No."

"Then that's your answer. Besides we've only got a little bit to go before we get there."

"And 'there' is where exactly?"

She huffed. "_There_ is where no one can eavesdrop on us, in the owlery."

"Aw if you wanted to get me all alone, all you had to do was ask." The blonde teased, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks as various… _perverted _situations played through his mind.

Hermione stopped, leveling a glare at the prat walking beside her she pursed her lips. "I did not… ugh you're insufferable."

Naruto snickered at the tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I know I am, but that's all part of my charm."

"If that's your charm then I dread seeing you get fresh with the ladies." She claimed in exasperation.

"Why? You gonna be jealous or something?" He teased.

Hermione sent him a withering glare, her eyes rolling for the umpteenth time at the boy behind her, "I refuse to dignify that statement with a response." She muttered shortly.

Naruto chuckled, "But it wasn't a statement, 'Mione, it was a question."

Huffing in exasperation, she marched up the final steps of the owlery, practically tearing the door down in her irritation she did a quick scan through to make sure it was empty before turning back at the insufferable boy. "Well?" She questioned as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Well ask me whatever it is that's boggling your mind." She snipped.

Naruto held his hands up to the irate girl, grinning at her widely he took a step closer and smiled as she sucked in a breath at his proximity. "Well, what are you doing this weekend?"

Hermione looked at the boy oddly, cheeks flushing a little at the blonde's possible motive behind that question. "Um… Well I was going to go to Hogsmeade with Ron-" She noticed the disappointed look on his face briefly before he covered it up with his usual lazy grin, "And Harry if he manages to get that waiver signed." She blurted out quickly.

The blonde's brows lifted marginally as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh… well maybe next time then." He shrugged.

The witch raised a brow inquisitively despite the healthy flush on her cheeks, "Next time for what, Naruto?"

"Maybe we'll hang out next time." He answered.

"But we already do…"

'_**Denied.**_**' **

Naruto supplied the Kyuubi with a mental scowl, '_Shut up.'_

"I meant… Nevermind." He mumbled awkwardly as he felt his cheeks flush from irritation at his tenant and embarrassment. "Anyways, I was wondering how you can be in two places at once."

And of course Naruto should've remembered just to _whom _he was talking to, Hermione never lets anything go. "What did you mean Naruto?" She asked with a slight hitch in her tone.

The blonde's already flushed cheeks reddened to a ridiculous scarlet, "I-uh-er… it's nothing." He stuttered out, chuckling nervously his hand scratched the back of his head sheepishly on instinct.

Her brows furrowed, "Oh, alright." She sighed, _I should've known he didn't mean anything by it. _

Naruto's eyes widened at the crestfallen look on his friend's face, a panicked expression settling on his face. "Hermione, uh, I meant…" He cleared his throat, _did my voice really just crack? _"I meant, hang out with just the two of us…" The blonde grinned nervously.

Hermione's fading blush came back with a vengeance, her mouth dropping slightly at the unexpected but not completely unwanted answer from the tall teen. "Like a date?" She questioned apprehensively.

"Uh no!" He spluttered out nervously

Her face fell.

"I mean, not unless you wanted it to be!" The blonde hastily added.

And now she frowned.

"Gah, I'm not saying I don't want to go on a date you 'cause it'll be nice and everything! But I didn't want to assume and uh… You know what nevermind, I'm going to shut up now." He claimed defeated.

Hermione pursed her lips at the blonde, "Good idea."

'**Good going **_**Crass**_**anova.**' The fox chimed in, cackling madly at his tenant's social awkwardness.

A blonde brow twitched, '_It's CASANOVA baka kitsune!' _

Kurama harrumphed, '**Should've known you'd be too intellectually deficient to get the joke**.'

'_What?'_

No response.

'_Damn fox._' Naruto spat back, shaking a mental fist at his tenant.

The tall blonde coughed awkwardly, "So… Finally gonna tell me what the deal is with ancient runes and div?"

Her brow quirked at him as she gave him _the look_, she huffed in exasperation, should've known maturity and emotional know how weren't contained on the Y chromosome. She loosened her tie and popped the first button, rolling her eyes at the other teen's slightly pink cheeks. "This is a time turner." She motioned towards the loose necklace she fished out from her shirt.

"I'm guessing from the name that you turn back time to go to the classes that clash with each other." Naruto said sagely, though it wasn't really that hard to figure out. "Smart, so how many classes are you taking?"

Hermione smirked and answered her usual to that question. "A fair few. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to. I'll see you in DADA then?"

The blonde grinned crookedly, "Maybe."

"Naruto." She gasped, scandalized. "You're not planning on ditching are you?" She whispered as if they were in a room full of people. "And the class your father teaches too… how distasteful."

He chortled at the girl's dedication to her schooling, "Miss me?" He teased.

The brunette snorted, "As if." She winked, "I'll see you at DADA." Hermione added sternly, before she turned from the blonde ninja.

Humming to himself, he watched the gentle sway of the girl's hips as she walked away. Naruto took a moment to himself as he debated on chastising himself for the pervert he's become/becoming but shook his head instead, no use fighting against the inevitable. Shoving his hands in his pocket he made his way out of the owlery with no particular destination in mind, he figured anywhere but class would do.

**XO**

"You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered under his breath. "Shouldn't you be in DADA right now?" Naruto asked, halfway between annoyed and amused.

A delicate blonde brow quirked at him in response, "Shouldn't you?" She retorted icily.

"Ooh frosty." Naruto jested, the teasing grin on his face dropped once he noticed her rigid posture and tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Daphne bristled at his soft tone, did he think to pity her? It didn't matter how bleak her situation was or how trapped she felt, Daphne Greengrass does not take anyone's pity. She was a _proud _Slytherin for a reason. "Nothing." She hissed snidely.

Naruto's lips slipped into a scowl momentarily, "Geez I was just asking, no need to get all hissy over it."

Amber eyes glared at him though the effect was dulled from the unmistakable shine of unshed tears, "Leave." She commanded.

"I don't see your name on the astronomy tower anywhere. This place is big enough to hide the both of us." He shrugged casually, blue eyes narrowing in concern.

She stared at him icily before flipping her hair in a snooty manner, "Do what you want."

The blonde flashed her a mischievous smile, "Okay." He took a few long strides towards her, his exterior was a picture of calm carelessness though internally he was praying to Kami and every deity he knew to keep the family jewels safe. Naruto stood in front of her, blue eyes met amber and he pulled her tense form into his arms awkwardly.

Daphne's jaw dropped at the bold move, too surprised to push him away she settled for calmly asking what he thought he was doing. "W-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Okay, scratch calm. Let's go for indignant instead.

Naruto sighed in relief that she hasn't hit him. _Yet_. "I don't know." He answered back, confused. "But what I do know is that it feels good to be held when you're sad."

Her brows furrowed, she meant to push him away but what he said rang true. It _did_ feel good to be held, she knew that he knew nothing of her predicament but it felt too good to pretend that he did. It felt good to pretend that someone cared and understood her, for now she'd relish her moment of weakness. "I-"

"Shhh you don't have to say anything alright? Just let me comfort you, Daphne." He rumbled out, a light blush dusted his cheeks at the feel of her breasts against his torso.

She didn't speak for the longest time, her arms wound around him tightly as his settled comfortably on her waist. Daphne meant to say something but her teasing words morphed into choked sobs as her desperation crashed down on her.

Naruto's eyes bugged out as she cried, he was sailing in uncharted territory now. He figured she'd take comfort from their brief embrace and go back to her default snobby aristocratic self but he didn't expect her to grasp at him desperately and let loose.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man. What do I do…' _

"**Pet her, you moron.**" Kurama sniped as he lashed his tails out against the walls of his host's mind; an equivalent to a _hard _slap to the head.

'_Ow! Dammit fox, she's not an animal. You don't just pet humans!_' He thought back in exasperation.

The bijuu suppressed the urge to give his host a migraine, "**Her hair. Pet her hair**." He grouched.

The blonde's eyes lit up like the proverbial light bulb. '_Good idea._' His hand went up to stroke her hair hesitantly and it seemed like she didn't mind judging by the way she burrowed her head in his chest.

Naruto looked out at the setting sun, a sudden sense of calm washed over him at the onset of darkness. His father might've treated the night like a curse but he saw it as a sanctuary, though it wasn't really a surprise considering his previous profession. The darkness was practically his home. He glanced at the shaking girl in his arms, something _really_ badmust've happened to rock the stoic Slytherin. He held her tighter on instinct and lifted her off her feet, "Relax, I'm just sitting us down." He reassured when he felt her tense up.

She nodded weakly, her face flushing at her cradled position on her fellow blonde's lap. Her hands retreated from his back to rest on his chest and she clutched his shirt lightly as she took a few calming breaths.

The blonde dangled his long legs off the ledge, leaning back slightly to avoid crushing the girl between him and the railing he nudged her with his head, "Look at that princess." He murmured.

Daphne lifted her head of his chest and cocked a brow at him in question.

Naruto grinned at her not-so-depressed state which he'd like to think was partly due to him. "Over there." He motioned at the sunset.

Daphne twisted slightly in her fellow blonde's arms. Her breath caught at the spectacular view of the sun setting just beyond the hills and the black lake, "Beautiful." She sighed wistfully.

"Mhmm." He agreed, eyes still locked on the fading orange ball. "Life can be harsh, it can be unfair and it sure as hell will kick you when you're down. But it always helps to look at something beautiful and unwavering, darkness may approach but the sun, the stars or the moon are never that far behind. There's light in even the darkest of darkness, we just can't give up before we see it." The teen spoke sagely, his voice carrying experience and wisdom unfitting for his youth.

They sat there in companionable silence, both relishing the view and each other's company as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. "We should go, if we move fast enough we'll still be able to catch the good bits for dinner." He grinned.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the tall teen playfully. "Boys." She scoffed, "All you lot think about is food and…" She drifted off, a teasing smirk on her lips.

"And?" He prodded.

"And… _sex._" She whispered, grinding on him 'accidentally' as she rose from his lap.

Naruto blushed profusely and clenched the railing as he held back a groan, _damn bloody tease_, he thought with a shit-eating grin. He knew there was a reason he liked her.

"Are you going to sit there all night? Or are you going to be a gentleman and walk me to the great hall?" She goaded, the haughtiness back in her tone.

"Geez calm down, my legs are still numb from your heavy arse." Naruto teased.

"What. Did. You. Say." She bit out.

The blonde immediately took a step back, his hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled nervously. "I said… we better get your _fine _arse to the great hall." He amended.

The fox snorted, '**Smooth.**'

'_You bet._' He retorted proudly.

'**And you're obviously not well acquainted with sarcasm.**'

Naruto grunted, '_Go to sleep furball._'

Daphne smirked at his submissiveness, crooking her finger at him in a come hither motion she turned from the blonde and sauntered away, making sure to put an extra sway in her step to tease the tall teen.

**OVO **

The two reached the great hall in no time, both in a slightly flushed and ruffled state due to the constant bickering between them. Naruto paused in front of the door to look at the petite blonde beside him.

"Why don't you snap a picture? It'll last longer."

Naruto grunted and squinted at her, "Just making sure you're alright."

Daphne's visage softened at the concern, "I'm okay now." She said softly, grabbing his forearm gently, "What happened in the astronomy tower never happened," She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the boy's slightly hurt expression, must boys be so sensitive? "Slytherin's _don't _cry." The Slytherin continued, hoping he'd understand that she didn't mind being held and the comfort he supplied.

"Sure, sure." He replied breezily and smiled at her widely.

"We don't." She reaffirmed, blatant denial on her face. "And thank you."

"No problem princess. Shall we?" He motioned towards the great hall.

A haughty expression settled on her face. "Well you don't expect me to open the door do you? You're the one with the pecker here."

Naruto chortled at the Slytherin's vulgar mouth. He honestly didn't think he had it in her but apparently; crying in someone's arms can really loosen someone up.

'**I like her kit**.' Kurama rumbled out.

'_Me too_.'

The tall teen opened the doors to the great hall, the chattering quieting slowly as the students went to stare at the late arrivals. "After you princess."

"What a gentleman." She mock swooned, batting her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated manner.

The Gryffindor played along and laid a hand on his heart, "Oh stop it, you flatter me."

Daphne giggled at the teen, she ran her fingers on his chest playfully, smoothing the creases on his shirt she tip toed up to his level, face so close she could feel his breath fanning on her lips. "I'll see you later then." She whispered alluringly before sauntering off to the Slytherin table.

Naruto stood there in a daze; Her scent, which was already alluring in it's own right, was downright rousing in close quarters and it took everything in him to not let his more _feral _side out to play.

He swallowed thickly, blue eyes tracking the girl's lithe movements. "Damn." Blinking back the momentary fog that clouded his focus, he swaggered off to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you lot looking at?"

The gaping Gryffindor's went back to their meal immediately at the teen's imposing presence.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto plopped down the bench in the space between Hermione and a redheaded girl across from Ron and Harry. "You alright there mate? You look like you've just seen a dementor."

"He did, more like a boggart but it turned into a dementor. You would know that if you went to class." Hermione said heatedly.

Naruto cringed at her tone and in sympathy for the scarred wizard. "Sorry mate and I was a bit too preoccupied with other… things." He explained awkwardly.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Like snogging a Slytherin?"

"_What_?" Naruto bit out around a chicken leg.

Hermione scowled, for more reasons than one. "Honestly, would it hurt you boys to swallow before you speak?"

"You heard me! You're fraternizing with the enemy."

A blonde brow quirked in confusion, "Enemy? I wasn't aware we're fighting a war here."

The ginger slammed a fist on the table, smiling sheepishly at Harry when he almost knocked his pumpkin juice over. "We are. We're fighting for the house cup!" Ron was definitely too enthusiastic about this.

"Huh?"

"The house with the most points at the end of the year gets the award, or rather the house cup." The redhead from beside him explained timidly.

Naruto turned to the small girl, smiling at her in thanks he held his hand out, "So that's what those points are for." He said a bit thickly. "I don't believe we've met, Naruto Uzumaki-Lupin."

"Ginny Weasley." She shook his hand shyly, her cheeks reddening at the older boy's attention.

"Woah, another one." Was his awed response.

The redhead giggled, "Yes, another one. There's four of us here right now but all together there's seven of us."

Golden brows rose in surprise, "Woah, that sounds like a party." He grinned.

Ron gaped at his sister and the blonde at their exchange, ears reddening rapidly when his little sister started giggling like she does when she talks to Dean.

"Easy there mate." Harry clasped his shoulder, green eyes shining in mirth at his best mate's predicament.

Naturally he didn't listen to him. "Oi! Stop flirting with my sister!"

Naruto held his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't me." He smirked.

"Ron!" Ginny chastised, embarrassed beyond belief as the entire Gryffindor table chuckled and shifted their focus on the rowdy group.

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation, "Can't we all have one_ civilized_ dinner conversation?" She asked rhetorically.

"No." They all chorused back.

She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips at her house's rambunctiousness. "You never did confirm nor deny Ron's presumption." She prodded at the blonde, glancing at him discreetly from the corner of her eye.

"What?" His brows dipped in confusion.

"That you were snogging a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin at that, Daphne Greengrass to be more precise." Seamus supplied from two Gryffs down.

Naruto deadpanned at the Irish, bang goes the avoidance tactic.

"But she's a fit bird, I'll give you that." He smiled widely, extending a congratulatory fist at the blonde.

The tall teen laughed and pounded his fist in retaliation. "In all honesty though, I wasn't. She's my… friend." _Was she? _Oh well, if she weren't then he'd just have to convince her to be his friend.

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Friend?! But she's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly.

Naruto smirked, "I'm friends with you aren't I?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

Naruto's smirk extended to a full-blown grin. "You're a ginger." He explained simply, "At least she has a soul!" He jested, laughing uproariously with the rest of his housemates.

"OI!"

**XO **

Hope you enjoyed it folks!


End file.
